Fénix Dorado SasuxHina
by Rose Rosenbauer
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la vida de las personas dependiese de un acertijo? Sasuke sabe que Hinata oculta algo... Hinata sabe que Sasuke no le está diciendo totalmente la verdad...¿Descubrirás el acertijo?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Estoy de nuevo con un fic de Naruto.

Esta vez, se trata de un SasuHinaNaru, un desafío de XXXmaryXXX. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo I**

Bajo la luna llena, en la penumbra del silencio agobiante, caminaba despacio aquella mujer de belleza inigualable, labios carmín y ojos cómo perlas blancas.

Un presa fácil para cualquier depredador. Una pieza de colección para un escultor.

Caminó con lentitud hacia ella, rozando su mano masculina con el hombro frágil y femenino de la diosa escultural frente a él.

Volteó sobresaltada, encontrándose con dos ojos celestes y un cabello dorado que se mecía al viento.

-¿No ha leído las noticias? No debería estar aquí, Madeimoselle-Aconsejó el galante hombre.

-Claro que las he leído, chevalier- Aclaró la mujer de labios escarlata, dando la media vuelta.

-Permítame acompañarla a su casa, esto por aquí es muy peligroso

La hermosa señorita de ojos perlados aceptó. Sin duda, había leído sobre el asesino en serie que acechaba las calles de París, acabando con las vidas de inocentes señoritas.

Llevó su blanca mirada hacia la luna que posaba tranquila para ellos, luego miró de reojo al hombre que la acompañaba.

-Naruto Uzumaki…-Habló el hombre de ojos azules-Cubro el caso del asesinato de la familia Sabaku no.

-Hinata Hyuga…-Se presentó ella, mirando penetrante a él guapísimo rubio- Detective privado.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado, y sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo, dos guantes negros para protegerse del frío.

-No es de aquí-Más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación.

La mujer de apellido Hyuga frunció el ceño, al parecer era muy obvio.

-No, de hecho, vengo de Londres- Aclaró la joven de cabello azulino.

-Mmm…Bella ciudad-Calificó el caballero, con su mentón apoyado en su mano.

-No más que París-Sonrió la preciosa mujer.

El hombre rubio afirmó con la cabeza. Metió la mano en su abrigo, sacando las llaves de su automóvil.

Con extrema caballerosidad, abrió la puerta para que la Hyuga entrara.

La mujer de ojos perla, miró de nuevo la luna, ahora escondida entre las negras nubes.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la caída de gotas en el parabrisas del auto.

-_"Está lloviendo"-_Pensó mirando fijamente al vacío.

Naruto encendió el automóvil, y sonrió con dulzura a la mujer a su lado.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?-Inquirió arrancando.

-En el Hotel Saint-Louis Marais- Comunicó Hinata, atando su cabello en un cola alta.

Durante el camino al hotel, Hinata hizo silencio, logrando que Naruto se espantara un poco.

La chica de ojos perlados miró perdidamente el cielo nublado, tenía un mal presentimiento.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida, solo despertó estando en su habitación.

-Hasta que despiertas, dormilona-Se burló un hombre de cabellos castaño.

-¿Kiba? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? ¿Qué hora es?- Atropelló las preguntas, levantándose de su cama desorganizada.

El aludido miró su reloj por unos segundos, luego vio con una sonrisa burlona a la chica, quién abrió las cortinas color turquesa.

Delicadamente, separó las cortinas, dándose cuenta de que aún era de noche. Se volvió a Kiba, y lo vio sonriendo burlón.

-10 minutos, Hinata- Aseguró el joven.

La mujer de ojos perlados vio sus ropas, arrugadas. Caminó despacio y se miró en el espejo del tocador; ojos ojerosos, aún conservaba el maquillaje, despeinada.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué hora es?- Inquirió, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

-3:30 a.m-Contestó, yendo junto a la chica

Hinata bostezó, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Estando allí se despojó de sus ropas, quedándose desnuda frente a un espejo.

Miró con desprecio aquel tatuaje en forma de serpiente en su hombro izquierdo. Entró a la ducha, relajándose completamente.

Luego de unos instantes de un relajante baño de agua caliente, salió con desgana, sabiendo que no podría estar toda la madrugada allí; pues debía ir temprano a su trabajo temporal en el corazón de Paris.

Se vistió rápidamente, viendo como el sol se asomaba, alumbrando las estrechas calles parisinas.

-¿Qué te pasó con…?-El castaño compañero de la Hyuga paró en seco, al verla ponerse sus medias negras- Lo siento, no sabía que…

-Kiba, ¿quién me trajo?-Inquirió con tono tranquilo, calzando sus tacones de aguja negros.

-Un tal…Naruto-Vaciló por unos instantes el moreno.

-_"Entonces, no fue un sueño"_-Pensó, viendo la hora en su teléfono celular.

-Me voy ¡Chao!-Se despidió el Inuzuka, saliendo por donde entró.

Hinata suspiró, sacando de su cartera un pequeño papel. Había un secreto, había un asesino, y habrá una nueva víctima ¿Quién morirá? ¿Quién sobrevivirá? Este era un juego de ajedrez, y debía mover muy bien las piezas.

"_Hay algo que no sabes. Algo que ignoras. _

_Algo que crees que está bien._

_Cuida muy bien tus pasos, te piso los talones._

_Un secreto. Un asesino. Una víctima…_

_Te tengo en la mira…_

_Fénix Dorado"_

_-_Fénix dorado…-Repetía una y otra vez, tratando de descifrar aquel acertijo.

Pintó sus labios, con su típico color carmín.

-Algo que ignoro…-Se volvió a repetir, buscando la lógica.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bajó del taxi, frente a un edificio viejo, de unos 5 pisos. Subió por las escaleras, hasta llegar al piso 2, donde se encontraba su nueva oficina, y sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

-Bonjour- Saludó cortésmente, sonriendo a aquella mujer de cabello rosado y ojos color jade.

-¿Hinata?-La aludida llevó su mirada a un rubio de ojos celestes-¡Bonjour!

Naruto se acercó a ella, y besó ambas mejillas.

-No sabía que trabajaríamos juntos-Afirmó, sonriendo radiantemente.

-Yo tampoco-Admitió, algo sonrojada.

Llevó su mirada a un hombre de cabellera azabache y ojos del mismo color. Se estremeció levemente, sintiéndose intimidada por esos penetrantes ojos ónix.

-El es Sasuke…-Presentó Naruto al hombre azabache-Y ella Sakura, su novia…

Hinata vio a Sakura, tratando de desviar la mirada, y tranquilizarse un poco. Sentía la mirada de Sasuke clavada en su nuca.

Se quitó el abrigo negro, junto con sus guantes de igual color. Y entonces lo supo.

_Algo que ignoraba. Algo que creía que estaba bien. Un secreto, un asesino. Una víctima._

_-"Temari…"-_Pensó asustada.

**Capítulo II**

_No tienes mucho tiempo...6:30 a.m_  
_Se cuidadosa, un error sería peligroso._  
_Fénix Dorado._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
Corrió inmediatamente, desesperada por llegar rápido.  
Pisó mal un escalón, rodando por el resto de las escaleras. Escuchó gritos detrás de ella, pero no prestó atención. _Un error sería peligroso._ Recordaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

Cruzando la calle, casi fue arrollada por un auto.

Una motocicleta negra se detuvo frente a ella; vio al conductor, dándose cuenta de que era Sasuke. Se montó a toda velocidad, como si de un maratón tratase.

Varias vidas en juego. Tres vidas. Dos minutos. Un asesino.

-Acabamos de recibir una llamada de emergencia…-Comunicó el azabache, pasando un semáforo en rojo, casi causando un accidente- Fénix Dorado ataca de nuevo.

-Zara…-Zara Nara, heredera de los Sabaku no y los Nara-Temari…

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de la familia, Hinata bajó de la motocicleta.

Abrió la puerta, y entró en shock al ver a Temari y Shikamaru en un charco de sangre. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver al mismísimo Fénix Dorado, cargando en brazos a la recién nacida Zara Nara.

El Fénix corrió, escalera arriba, cargando consigo a la niña.

Hinata siguió al Fénix, llegando así, al último piso de la casa.

Sintió como su corazón se paraba, al ver al Fénix parado en el barandal del balcón, con la niña en una peligrosa posición.

.Recuerdos. Fue lo que pasó por la mente de Hinata antes de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, y caer con la bebé en brazos.

Cerró los ojos, esperando con paciencia el golpe. Pero no llegó. Abrió uno de sus ojos, y vio a Zara en sus brazos, llorando desesperadamente. Llevó su mirada hacia arriba, viendo a Sasuke sostenerla, y haciendo mucho esfuerzo para que no cayera.

En menos de un minuto, se encontraba sana y salva en el suelo de la oscura y vacía habitación.

Respiró con dificultad, tratando de calmar el llanto de la recién nacida.

-¿Y Temari?-Preguntó, temiendo oír la respuesta.

-Tiene pulso, acabo de llamar a una ambulancia-Contestó, con su voz gélida como el hielo.

Hinata asintió. Miró a la niña con extrañeza, al sentir un papel pegado en sus ropas.

-Espera aquí-Ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

_La suerte es un factor importante._  
_Pero no siempre estarás acompañada._  
_No siempre te protegerán._  
_Dulces sueños, Temari._  
_Fénix Dorado._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Despertó, encontrándose en una habitación, completamente blanca.

Miró a su lado, y vio a su amigo de la infancia, Kiba. Dormía plácidamente.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido, abriendo las cortinas del mismo color blanco perla.

Era de noche, la luna llena descansaba pacífica en el centro del cielo. Un estrella fugaz. Una risa. Un asesino. Fénix Dorado.

-Despertaste-Se oyó la afirmación de una tercera voz.

Hinata volteó sobresaltada, viendo a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Temari… ¿Qué pasó con ella?-Inquirió, sin rodeos.

-Lo siento…-Sasuke le dio su pésame a Hinata- Ellos, murieron hace unas horas…Zara está bien.

Hinata se tumbó en la cama, tapando su cara con frustración. Le había fallado. Le falló a Temari, le falló a la señora Sabaku no…Y le falló a Zara.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste-Sasuke se sentó junto a ella, tratando de consolar su dolor.

Sakura entró a la habitación, meciendo su melena rosa, viendo con desprecio a Hinata.

-Cielo, te buscan-Comunicó la pelirrosa a su novio.

Al asegurarse que Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente lejos, la Haruno se acercó de forma felina y peligrosa a la mujer de labios carmín frente a ella.

-Escúchame bien…No quiero que te acerques a Sasuke ¿Entendiste?-Amenazó, agarrando a Hinata por los cabellos-Por cierto, te dejaron esto.

Sakura le entregó a Hinata una carta. La mujer de bellos ojos como perlas vio como la chica de cabellos rosa salía de la habitación.

Abrió con lentitud el sobre, y sacó de primero una pluma dorada.

_Cuándo la luz se disuelva_  
_Cuándo el tiempo se detenga_  
_Que no haya un alma en la calle_  
_Allí estará mi presa._  
_Fénix Dorado._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bebió con lentitud de su café. Dejando la marca de su labial escarlata.

Revisó, por enésima vez, los papeles frente a ella. Los factores que tenía en cuenta el Fénix Dorado a la hora de acabar con sus víctimas.

-Mujeres.  
-De 20 a 50 años.  
-Muy hermosas.

No sabía por qué, ni como lo descubrió. Pero así fue, revisó el expediente de todas las mujeres asesinadas. Y descubrió algo que la hizo girar y empezar de nuevo. Todas esas mujeres, tenían algo que ver con Sasuke Uchiha…

O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¿Podrás escapar del destino? ¿Querrás burlar mis tácticas? ¿Esconder algo que es obvio? No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí. ¿Serás tú la próxima en mi lista?  
_Fénix Dorado_

**Capítulo III**

Miró con lejanía el cielo nublado. Llovería, estaba segura. Volvió a mirar aquella carta en su escritorio. Y bebió de su café, nuevamente.

Necesitaba información. La obtendría a como dé lugar. Estaba dispuesta a indagar a cualquier costa. Ahora, la búsqueda de la identidad de Fénix Dorado, era personal.

Salió de su oficina, junto a la de ella, vio el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha marcado en la puerta._ Su oficina_. Pensó con curiosidad, recientemente adquirida.

Sasuke Uchiha, ese hombre ocultaba algo. Y ella lo descubriría.

Entró cuidadosa, procurando que nadie la siguiese o la espiase.

Miró un gran estante, llenos de carpetas y expedientes criminales. Tomó un por uno visualizando los nombres.

Uno en específico le llamó la atención. _Asesinato de la familia Uchiha._

Abrió la carpeta con cuidado, leyó una primera parte, hasta que la carpeta fue arrancada de sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Inquirió con voz ronca y posesiva, aquel hombre que levantaba tantas sospechas en Hinata.

-I-Investigo-Respondió nerviosa, girando sobre sus talones, con las manos agarradas detrás de su espalda.

Sasuke siguió sus pasos ceñudo, viendo como buscaba la forma de interrogarlo. De sacarle la información que ella necesitaba, y que el podría darle.

-¿Qué tienes tú que ver con el asesinato de tu familia?-Inquirió, tratando de romper el contacto visual que Sasuke ejercía sobre ella.

-Nada-Contestó con suficiencia. Ignorando si Hinata se daría por vencida o no.

-¿Cerraste el caso?-Sasuke afirmó a la pregunta de la Hyuga-¿Quién fue…?

-Mi hermano…Itachi Uchiha-Respondió de mala gana, sintiendo desprecio al pronunciar ese nombre-Está en la cárcel.

Hinata miró al piso, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Estaba segura que ese chico no hablaría. Que ocultaba algo. Algo de lo que ella no debía enterarse.

-¿Eres tú el Fénix Dorado?-Preguntó directamente, haciendo que Sasuke esbozara una sonrisa de superioridad.

-No lo soy, si es eso lo que te preocupa-Contestó, haciendo afán de despreocupación.

Hinata frunció el ceño insegura. Había algo que no cuadraba. Una pieza faltante, para armar el rompecabezas.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-Se escuchó la voz de un rubio hiperactivo.

-Estamos en mi oficina, Naruto-Habló Sasuke, dirigiéndose al rubio que acaba de llegar.

Naruto entró, con una radiante sonrisa en su boca. Saludó con dos besos en las mejillas de Hinata.

-Bonjour-Saludó el Uzumaki.

-Hmp-Bufó Sasuke, viendo como Naruto saludaba alegremente a la detective.

-¿Podemos hablar, Naruto?-Inquirió dulcemente la Hyuga.

-Claro-Aceptó gusto el muchacho de cabello rubio.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de Hinata con paso lento. La muchacha sirvió café para ambos. Y Miró la noche estrellada que yacía llenando de oscuridad su habitación.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Inquirió el joven.

-Del Fénix Dorado…-Respondió con lejanía adquirida, cerrando sus blancos ojos.

Hinata le entregó a Naruto la carta que le había dejado el Fénix. El rubio la leyó con calma, frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras utilizadas en el acertijo. Analizó e interpretó cada palabra.

-Cuándo la luz se disuelva…-Habló, tratando de descifrar aquel retorcido acertijo- No haya un alma en la calle.

Hinata miró por casualidad su calendario lunar, descubriendo que mañana, habría luna nueva. Nunca se imaginó, que eso la haría girar en "U". Descubrió el acertijo.

-Mañana hay luna nueva… ¡Mañana!- Hinata salió de la oficina, susurrando cosas, y dejando a Naruto muy confundido.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tomó con delicadeza la taza de té frente a él. Bebió un poco, apenas rozando sus labios con la preciosa y cara vajilla.

Volvió a leer el encabezado de un periódico parisino.

"**Muerte de Sabaku no Temari y su esposo"**

La importante empresaria fue asesinada ayer, a eso de las 6:30 de la mañana parisina.

Dejó huérfana a una bebé, de apenas unas semanas de nacida.

De no haber sido por la extranjera Hinata Hyuga, y su compañero de trabajo Sasuke Uchiha, quizá, la familia Sabaku no estuviese consumada.

Rió malévolamente, clavando sus ojos en la foto de Hinata con la bebé en brazos.

-Cuídate…Hinata-Acarició el nombre de la chica, con su voz suave y ronca.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rozó sus dedos con aquel retrato familiar.

Sonrió con lejanía, al ver la gran sonrisa de Temari, cargando a su pequeña. La bella foto familiar.

Aquel retrato, era el más preciado tesoro de la rubia. La última foto de su padres, quién diría que también sería la última foto de ella.

-¿Conseguiste algo?-Inquirió la voz que, a pesar del poco tiempo, ya conocía muy bien.

-No, Sasuke ¿Y tu?-Soltó el retrato, colocándolo donde lo consiguió.

-Nada- Respingó con molestia.

Hinata suspiró. Tomando una pequeña y delicada pulserita de oro. La vio detalladamente: Un dije en forma de abanico, otro de un osito de peluche… Y otro, tenía el nombre de la pequeña Zara.

-Todos los Sabaku no tienen una así-Informó el azabache, viendo el pequeño y delicado objeto.

Hinata sonrió, se lo daría a la pequeña Zara. Ese sería el último recuerdo de su madre, y su familia. Ella misma se encargaría de cuidar a le pequeña, era lo menos que podía hacer por Temari y la familia Sabaku no.

-Fénix Dorado… Va atacar esta noche, Sasuke-Le informó Hinata a su compañero de Trabajo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Inquirió confundido el Uchiha.

-Solo…Lo sé-Hinata dejó a Sasuke más confundido de lo que estaba.

¿Qué escondería esa chica? Ella oculta algo, algo que el tiene que averiguar ¿Sería Hinata el Fénix Dorado?

Hinata no podía decirle la verdad a Sasuke. Claro que no. No debía hablar de eso con tantas personas, podía poner en riesgo su seguridad.  
-Ahora, tendremos que hablar con el tutor de Zara-Comunicó Sasuke.

-No creo que debas hacerlo, pediré la custodia de ella-Informó, mientras seguía con su ardua labor de buscar pistas.

-No será necesario-Se escuchó el hablar de una tercera voz.

Hinata llevó su blanquecina mirada al recién llegado. Vio a un hombre alto, de cabello rojo como el fuego y los más hermosos ojos aguamarina.

-¿Usted es?-Inquirió la muchacha, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

-Sabaku no Gaara, hermano menor de Temari-Respondió con voz fría y cortante.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

Gaara, al percibir la incredulidad de la joven, sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo, una pequeña cadenita de oro. Con un corazón y una calabaza, aparte de su nombre.

-No debería estar aquí. Estamos trabajando-Aconsejó el Uchiha, cargando cuidadosamente un maletín color plata.

-Es la casa de mi hermana, creo que tengo derecho a saber que pasó con ella, y con Zara- Argumentó el pelirrojo, viendo desafiante al Uchiha- ¿Dónde están?

-Zara en el hospital, y a Temari le están haciendo la autopsia-Comunicó Hinata, haciendo contacto visual con el tío de Zara.

Gaara asintió, y se marchó por donde llegó.

Hinata volvió a su trabajo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, analizando las palabras de Gaara.

Y vio una pista.

Abrió con cuidado aquel papel. Sabiendo a quién era dirigido.

_Mi instinto sanguinario me llama_  
_Sabe que no me detendré_  
_Eligiendo con cautela mis presas._  
_Elige bien tus amistades._  
_No sabes con quién te puedes topar._  
_Fénix Dorado._

Justo cuando llegó ese tal Gaara, es que aparece ese papel ¿Coincidencia? Hinata no piensa lo mismo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
¿Estás lista para enfrentar tu destino? ¿Para toparte con la muerte cara a cara? ¿Buscas la verdad y no la encuentras? La verdad está donde menos la esperas.  
¿Quién será mi próxima víctima? _Fénix Dorado._

Final del formulario

**Capítulo IV**

Rozó sus dedos con la cortina, vacilando entre abrirla o no. Y al final, la abrió.

Miró la noche, oscura, vacía. Una noche sin luna, una noche de lluvia.

Miró al edificio frente a ella. Y lo vio. Al Fénix Dorado.

Bajo la lluvia, con su rostro tapado por una máscara.

Retrocedió asustada, y tomó su paraguas, mientras corría a buscar al Fénix. No podía dejarlo escapar.

Marcó el número de Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? Es el Fénix…-Al comunicarle eso al Uchiha, este trancó inmediatamente. Ella ya sabía el porqué.

Corrió a toda velocidad entre las penumbras de las calles parisinas.

Vio una sombra en la oscuridad, y no dudó en seguirle.

Doblaron a un callejón sin salida, rodeando al asesino que tenía a París tan asustada. Y lo descubrió. Descubrió que el Fénix Dorado, es una mujer. Un arpía, como la calificó ella.

-¡Hinata!-Se escuchó un grito, proveniente de atrás de ambos.

La aludida volteó por una fracción de segundo. Y se volvió hacia el Fénix, este ya no estaba allí.

Maldijo por lo bajo, esa chica era escurridiza.

Se encaminó hacia Sasuke, quién se encontraba arrodillado frente al cuerpo inerte de otra mujer.

Hinata sacó de su camino el maquillaje corrido por el agua que caía del cielo. Haciendo que se expandiera por su rostro.

-¿Quién es…?-Hinata miró con sorpresa a la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

-Tenten…-Susurró Sasuke con extrañeza.

Hinata lo tenía todo. Había resuelto, prácticamente, todo el caso. Lo único que faltaba, era tener las pistas que acusaran a Sakura. Estaba casi segura de que era ella quién cometía esos crímenes.

¿Por qué?

1-Todas las víctimas son mujeres que han establecido relaciones amorosas con Sasuke Uchiha ¿Casualidad?

2-Mujeres muy guapas, de las que el hombre de ojos ónix podría volver a enamorarse ¿Una amenaza para el Fénix?

3-Sakura no deja que ninguna mujer hermosa se acerque a su Sasuke ¿Solo celos? ¿O algo más enfermizo que eso? Obsesión.

-Ya sé quién es el Fénix-Le informó Hinata a Sasuke.

-¿Quién?-Inquirió el hombre, marcando el teléfono de la policía científica.

-Tu novia, Sakura-Respondió la muchacha, con sus labios morados por el frío.

Sasuke rió estruendosamente. Y Hinata frunció el ceño molesta ¿Qué le había parecido tan gracioso? ¿Acaso no sabe que es en serio?

-Imposible-Calificó Sasuke, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el Fénix Dorado es un hombre.

Hinata lo vio incrédula ¡Ella había visto a una mujer! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¡Yo vi a una mujer!-Replicó la señorita, alzando los brazos.

-Y yo a un hombre-Contestó el azabache, causando más confusión en Hinata.

Apretó sus dedos alrededor de su nuca. Frunciendo el ceño con molestia y confusión.

Pronto, aparecieron Naruto y Sakura, ambos montados en el automóvil del rubio ¿Coincidencia?

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron con complicidad. Había algo sospechoso en todo eso. Había algo misterioso en esos dos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Apoyó su mentón entre sus manos. Pensando en lo que debía hacer. Lo que debía buscar para descubrir la identidad del Fénix.

¿Mujer u Hombre? ¿Celos o Envidia?

Se sirvió la tercera taza de café de la mañana, y sacó de una cajoncito, otra nota del Fénix.

_Buscas donde no encuentras_

_Tratas de conocerme mi identidad_

_Soy quien menos te lo esperas_

_Nunca lo imaginarás._

_Fénix Dorado._

Frotó su frente con frustración. Odiaba que el Fénix jugara con ella.

Pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién sería capaz de cometer crímenes tan atroces? O mejor dicho ¿Quién podría ser tan inocente, que ella no sospeche de él?

Y entonces lo pensó. Lo analizó. Y lo descubrió. _Naruto. _Pensó.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Miró las estrellas perdidamente, sin brillo o expresión alguna en su mirada. Con frialdad, con lejanía.

Se limpió sus manos llenas de sangre, y miró el cadáver de su víctima. Pensando en aquella que una vez amó tanto. Pero, ¿Para qué sufrir por amor? Para que llorar por una persona que solo tiene ojos para alguien, y no eres precisamente tu.

_Águila Blanca…_Sollozó en silencio, cerrando sus ojos en un intento de apaciguar las lágrimas fieras que amenazaban por salir.

Ni siquiera desquitándose con gente inocente saldaría la cuenta que tenía que pagar el Águila. Jamás le perdonaría que acabase con todo lo que le costó construir.

Acarició con lentitud los cabellos azabaches de su víctima. Sonriendo de medio lado. Una sonrisa, que fue cambiada por una sanguinaria y sádica.

_Acabaré con tu vida…Cueste lo que cueste._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¿Águila blanca? ¿Conseguirás la forma de escaparte de mis garras? Te tengo en mi mano ¿Serás capaz de resolver mi acertijo? Me conoces, es por eso que los resuelves sin mucho problema. Cuida tus pasos, ponte ojos en la espalda. Estoy…Donde menos lo esperas.

_Fénix Dorado_

El Fénix Dorado vuelve a atacar ¿Quieres descubrir quién será su próxima víctima? Estarás más cerca de saber la identidad del Fénix… ¿Quieres averiguar la verdad? Entra aquí: .#post1231592604

**Capítulo V**

Caminó despacio, acariciando con sus tacones la cerámica.

Tocó dos veces la puerta de la oficina de Naruto, sin recibir respuesta. Giró la manilla con suavidad, asomando su cabeza.

Vio a Naruto amordazado y atado a su silla.

Trotó para socorrerlo, y desarmó aquel nudo que lo aprisionaba.

-¿Qué pasó?-Inquirió con preocupación la mujer.

-Fénix Dorado…-Respondió el joven, acariciando las marcas que dejaron las cuerdas.

-¿Es mujer u hombre?

A Naruto le pareció rara aquella pregunta, sin embargo, la contestó sin dudar.

-Una mujer-Aseguró, con gesto serio.

Hinata se mordió el labio, lo supo desde un principio. También supo, que el Fénix Dorado era Sakura ¿Se equivocaba?

Salió de la oficina de Naruto, y entró en la de Sakura.

La encontró de la misma forma que había encontrado a Naruto. E hizo lo mismo: La desató.

-¡Fénix Dorado! Yo soy su próxima víctima-Sollozó la pelirrosa, tapando su cara con las manos.

-Calma no te hará daño… ¿De qué sexo es el Fénix Dorado?-Preguntó la mujer de labios carmín. Colocó su mano en la espalda de Sakura.

-Es hombre-Afirmó, segura de sus palabras y sin vacilar.

Hinata ahogó un grito de frustración, apretando sus dedos en su frente.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bajó de su automóvil, entrando a la clínica donde permanecía su sobrina.

Se dirigió directamente a la zona donde descansaba la pequeña Zara. Y la vio. Vio a aquella detective que le llamó tanto la atención.

Con sus tacones de aguja, y sus labios rojos como la sangre. Una mujer muy guapa, sin duda.

Caminó despacio hacia ella. Pudo distinguir su semblante entristecido, y la ternura de sus ojos cuando miraba a la pequeña recién nacida.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó Gaara, acariciando la cabecita de Zara Nara.

-Buenas tardes-Correspondió Hinata a su saludo.

Gaara se sentó junto a ella, apreciando la dulzura e inocencia que brotaba de Zara.

-Pobre Zara…-Dijo Hinata en un susurro. Un murmullo aterciopelado y lleno de cariño maternal, aunque ella no fuera su madre.

-Si-Concordó Gaara, acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña bebé.

Instantes después, apareció una enfermera, con una libreta en manos. Mirando sensual y provocativamente a Gaara. Este la miraba con despreocupación.

-Disculpen, pero… Ya acabó la hora de visitas-Informó la mujer de castaños cabellos.

Gaara salió de la habitación, pero no sin antes ver, cómo Hinata plantaba un dulce y maternal beso en la frente de Zara. _Sería una buena madre_. Pensaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Un café?-Sugirió Hinata, viendo el reloj en su muñeca.

-Por supuesto-Aceptó Gaara.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Leyó en silencio las carpetas frente a ella.

Llevó su vista al hombre de cabello azabache. Suspiró. Este caso era más complicado de lo que parecía.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que el Fénix Dorado sea 2 personas a la vez?-Inquirió incrédulo Sasuke.

-Tiene que ser alguna especie de mafia o pandilla-Argumentó Hinata, buscando la lógica.

Buscaba la lógica, aún sabiendo que la lógica no le serviría de nada en este caso tan peculiar.

Se quedó pensativa por unos instantes. Visualizó la manera de tenderle una trampa al Fénix. Pero no. Ese criminal era muy escurridizo. O mejor dicho, muy inteligente.

-Se me acabaron los sospechosos-Comentó Hinata, con un deje de frustración.

-Te equivocas…Ahora todos somos sospechosos-Sasuke se levantó de su silla, abrió la cortina. Viendo así, el crepúsculo sombrío-Ocultas algo, lo sé.

Hinata enarcó una ceja ¿Cuán cínico era ese hombre?

-No soy la única que oculta algo…-Admitió la mujer- Sé que tu también lo haces.

-Sí, oculto algo que no es de tu incumbencia-Sentenció, dándole la espalda a Hinata.

-Sea lo que sea…Lo voy a descubrir-Concluyó Hinata, saliendo de aquella habitación.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Se sentó en un banco del parque. A la merced de cualquier asesino.

En el silencio y la penumbra de un parque. Se sentó para aclarar sus dudas, y para organizar sus ideas.

Caminó con tranquilidad hacia ella, haciendo silencio. Se sentó a su lado, mirando las estrellas que adornaban la noche.

-¿Recuerdas? Aquí nos vimos por primera vez-Recordó el rubio de ojos celestes.

-Sí, una linda noche-Concordó la muchacha.

Se quedó callada por unos instantes, con el semblante serio.

Naruto supo que necesitaba privacidad. Qué necesitaba un momento para la tranquilidad. Para estar sola.

-Nos vemos…-Se despidió-Estaré por aquí cerca, solo grita.

Hinata le sonrió, viendo como se alejaba.

Un frío viento hizo su aparición. Haciendo bailar las hojas al compás de su silbido.

Cayó un papel en el regazo de Hinata. Ya conocía el emisor de aquel mensaje.

Lo abrió con cuidado, con sus guantes rojos en manos.

_Cuando la tormenta cese _

_Siempre habrá un arcoíris._

_Pero nunca llegará el arcoíris_

_Para mi próxima presa._

_Fénix Dorado._

Estaba harta de tantos acertijos. De que el Fénix fuera alguien tan juguetón. Alguien al que le gusta jugar con las vidas de otras personas. Con la salud mental de otras personas.

-Voy a descubrir quién eres…_Fénix Dorado-_Susurró al viento Hinata, dejando que se llevase sus palabras.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¿No es tu fuerte los acertijos? Qué mala suerte ¿Descifrarás mi mensaje? ¿El viento estará tu favor? ¿Podrás burlar a la muerte? ¿Al destino?

_Fénix Dorado._


	2. Capítulos VI y VII

**Capítulo VI**

Llovía. Y llovía muy fuerte.

La incesante tormenta inquietaba a Hinata.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, armando el puzzle misterioso, qué la mantenía tan pensativa.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, pensando si dar la iniciativa él, o esperar a que Hinata hablase. Cosa que estaba difícil. Al final, se decidió.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Hinata?-Inquirió a secas, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad que brotaba de los poros de su piel.

La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa en su boca ¿De qué valía ocultarle la verdad? Si el era el Fénix, de todos modos lo sabía.

-El Fénix me envía cartas, donde escribe acertijos que tienen que ver con el lugar o el momento de la muerte de su próxima víctima-Informó Hinata, sorprendiendo a Sasuke-Ahora dime ¿Qué ocultas tú?

-Itachi no está en la cárcel…-Confesó el Uchiha.

-¿A-A no?-Hinata retrocedió involuntariamente. Frunciendo, levemente, el ceño.

Sasuke rió de forma macabra. Y le enseñó a Hinata algo que la asustó aún más. Un cuchillo, lleno de sangre seca, guardado en una pequeña bolsa.

-Yo lo maté-Concluyó el Uchiha.

Hinata ahogó un grito. No recordaba lo que era asesinar a alguien. Aunque ella ya lo hubiese hecho.

No por nada tenía ese maldito tatuaje en el hombro. Es la prueba más contundente de que perteneció a aquella mafia. La mafia qué ella misma se encargó de destruir. _Águila Blanca_ ¿Les suena ese nombre?

-Creo que deberías confesarme algo más…- El azabache buscó la palabra perfecta para describir lo que quería escuchar- interesante…

-¿Algo como qué?-Hinata trató de evadir el tema, también de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Acariciando su espalda y su hombro, haciéndola poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Me podrías contar de ese peculiar tatuaje que tienes en el hombro…-Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Cómo…?- ¿Una mafia, tal vez?

Hinata abrió la boca un par de veces, tratando de que saliera algo.

-¿Orochimaru?

Ahora sí… Este tipo sabía mucho… ¿Estaría involucrado el también?

Se escuchó un grito ahogado fuera de la oficina.

Hinata y Sasuke corrieron, saliendo de la oficina.

Vieron a Sakura ensangrentada y tirada en el piso. Con un aspecto deplorable. El cabello cortado, dejando varias partes rapadas. Rasguños en su cara, y varias partes del cuerpo mutiladas.

-S-Sakura-Articuló difícilmente Hinata, antes de caer desmayada.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Abrió los ojos, viendo todo borroso.

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Ni siquiera en el hospital ¿Dónde se encontraba?

-¿D-donde estoy?-Inquirió mareada la muchacha.

-En mi casa-Contestó una voz ronca, a la cual conocía muy bien-Te desmayaste… Había una especie de… Gas adormecedor, me tapé la nariz antes de inspirarlo.

-¿Y Sakura?-Volvió a preguntar, incorporándose.

-Posiblemente ya le estén haciendo la autopsia-Respondió, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

Hinata se sorprendió ¿Tan rápido?

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-Inquirió, cerrando los puños en su regazo.

-2 días-Aseguró el muchacho despreocupado.

Hinata miró el calendario en la mesa de noche. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Su cumpleaños. No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso.

-Gracias por todo, pero debo irme-Informó la muchacha, levantándose de la cama.

Caminó no más de dos paso, para luego caer de bruces en los brazos de Sasuke.

-Todavía no estás en condiciones de irte… -Sentenció Sasuke, mirando desafiante a Hinata-Te quedarás aquí.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caminó despacio hacia su oficina, no tenía ganas de nada. Ni de trabajar, ni de celebrar. Ni siquiera de beber café o fumar.

Entró con pereza, dejando su cartera sobre su escritorio.

Vio una pequeña cajita roja, miró a ambas direcciones, buscando a alguien.

La abrió con lentitud, como si temiese que fuera algo malo. Y tenía razón.

Ahogó un grito al ver un dedo femenino, mutilado. En el, un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

Un mechón de pelo rosa, también compartía la caja con el dedo.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando de desesperación. De frustración…De miedo.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron corriendo a la habitación. El rubio se apresuró a abrazar a Hinata, al verla llorando como una niña a la que le quitan su dulce.

Sasuke, por su parte, tomó la carta que acompañaba el peculiar obsequio.

_No tenía derecho a tocar tus cabellos._  
_Nadie, más que yo, tiene derecho a tocarte, siquiera._  
_Feliz Cumpleaños…_  
_Disfrútalo, tal vez sea el último._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dos personas discutían seriamente. La primera deseaba salir del lío en que se había metido.

-¡No voy a matarla!-Gritó desesperada la hermosa mujer de ojos azules.

-¡Lo harás! Ya cumpliste tu venganza… Mataste a todas las mujeres que, alguna vez, fueron algo importante para Sasuke-Gritó el hombre, golpeando con fuerza su escritorio- Te toca cumplir tu parte del trato, Ino.

-¡Ya te dije que no!-Volvió a repetir su negativa.

El hombre apretó el gatillo de su arma tres veces. Acabando así, con la vida de Ino.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Y aunque tú pienses que todo había acabado. Estabas equivocada ¿Estás más cerca de tu destino? ¿Estoy más cerca de cumplir mi venganza?  
_Fénix Dorado._

**Capítulo VII**

Abrió los ojos. Estaba harta de hacerse la dormida. De ignorar a la persona junto a ella.

_Flash Back_

_Naruto abrazó con fuerza a Hinata, tratando de consolar su dolor. Sin embargo, la desesperación de la mujer era muy fuerte. _

_-Tengo miedo-Sollozó la mujer, bañando en lágrimas el cuello del muchacho de cabello rubio-No me dejes sola, por favor._

_-Te prometo que no lo haré-Le susurró Naruto, acariciando con dulzura su cabello._

_Sasuke se volteó hacia ellos, y se agachó a la altura de ambos. Frunció el ceño, disgustado._

_-Llévala a mi casa, Naruto-Ordenó el joven policía, de forma seria._

_-Puede quedarse en la mía-Sugirió el rubio, mirando ceñudo a Sasuke._

_-Te di una orden-Recalcó, mirando fría y penetrantemente al aludido-Yo me quedaré aquí._

_Fin Flash Back_

Cerró sus puños, apretando la delicada sábana de seda. Se mordió el labio, ahora pálido y sin color, debido a que no llevaba su sensual labial carmín. Sin embargo, muy hermosos.

-¿Despertaste?-Escuchó esa voz ronca y sensual, pero a la vez posesiva, imponente.

-S-Sí…Lamento causarte molestias-Se disculpó, incorporándose.

Sasuke solo bufó, y colocó en una mesita una bandeja con comida para la muchacha.

-Hace dos días no comes… Lo harás así sea a la fuerza-Amenazó Sasuke, mirando la cabeza gacha de la mujer.

-Bien-Acató Hinata, a regañadientes.

Se llevó una manzana a la boca, y la mordió con lentitud, saboreándola.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caminó deprisa, y dobló en la esquina, entrando en un pequeño y sencillo café.

La vio sentada en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Vestía un abrigo grisáceo, junto con un pantalón negro. Sus guantes rojizos se encontraban junto a su mokkachino caliente, con poca espuma y sin azúcar.

Se acercó a ella, quitándose sus guantes blancos.

Sacudió su pelo rojizo, mojado por la lluvia.

-Perdona que me tardara-Se disculpó el muchacho, sentándose frente a la joven.

-Tranquilo, no tengo mucho tiempo aquí-Dijo la chica, acomodando su cabello azulino, desordenado por el viento.

Hinata le sonrió, dulce y tierna, pero con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos blancos.

Gaara se perdió en aquellas perlas, disfrutando de la paz que le daban. Llegó a pensar que nunca escaparía de aquel laberinto blanquecino dentro de los ojos de aquella perfecta mujer.

-¿Cómo está Zara?-Inquirió la muchacha, llevando la taza de café a su boca carmín.

-Está bien, ya está en casa conmigo-Informó el joven, mirando a la mujer- ¿Por qué quieres encargarte de Zara? ¿Por qué deseas protegerla?.

Hinata suspiró, mirando el cielo que se despegaba. Recordó su triste y oscuro pasado. Su padre la maltrataba, su hermana la insultaba y menospreciaba; el único que la quería era su primo, y a medias.

Pero había algo que la ponía aún más deprimida. Y eso era, su falta de fertilidad.

-Uno: Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de Temari y de Zara; no pude cumplir con Temari, pero no fallaré con Zara…-Habló con decisión la mujer, viendo con dulzura al caballero- Y dos: Quiero ser madre.

-¿Y por qué no tienes un bebé? ¿No tienes con quién tenerlo?- Inquirió con vergüenza el muchacho, hablar de eso no era muy fácil para él.

Hinata sonrió con lejanía, mirando el cielo perdidamente. Suspiró.

-No puedo tener bebés…Son infértil-Le dijo.

Gaara se maldijo por haber abierto la boca. Sí. En las mujeres era muy delicado ese tema. Pero para las que no pueden tener hijos, es un tema tabú, del que nadie habla.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó el muchacho.

-No hay problema…Pero, no pienso quitarte a Zara-Concluyó Hinata, recorriendo con su dedo el borde de la taza.

Gaara asintió, y le pidió a la camarera un café.

-Gaara ¿Para qué me citaste aquí?-Preguntó la chica, mirando confundida al aludido.

Gaara recordó lo que debía hablar con Hinata, y bebió de su café antes de comenzar.

-Necesito pedirte un favor…-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Se sentó en un banco. Bajo la luz de la luna, que iluminaba el lugar, deshaciendo la oscuridad.

El viento sopló, meciendo su cabello largo.

Una lágrima cristalina se escapó de sus ojos blancos.

Sollozó delicadamente, al ver que la última pareja se iba del parque. Visualizó la estrella fugaz que hacía su aparición, e instantáneamente, se desaparecía en el infinito.

_Ser feliz…_Pidió con los ojos cerrados, aún sabiendo que era una niñería creer en eso.

La brisa pasó, arrastrando todo a su paso. Las lágrimas de Hinata, las hojas caídas de los árboles. Y la tranquilidad.

Hinata tenía un mal presentimiento.

Escuchó una delicada, pero maligna, risa. Qué la hizo erizarse.

Y lo entendió.

_Bajo el manto de la noche_  
_Un deseo inútil pedirás_  
_Apareceré de repente_  
_Y todo terminará_  
_Fénix Dorado._

_Corrió, dejando todo en el banco. Su cartera, y sus pertenencias. _

Volteó, por pura curiosidad, y vio a un hombre vestido de negro persiguiéndola.

Siguió a toda velocidad, jadeando de cansancio y de miedo. Lágrimas saladas escapaban de sus ojos, rezando por no morir en el intento.

Y vio su final acercándose, justo cuando se rompió el tacón de sus botas, y cayó de bruces al suelo.


	3. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: **_¡Naruto no me pertenece! ¡Joder! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?_

**Claim: **Sasu/Hina

**Capítulo VIII**

Vio su final acercándose, justo cuando se rompió el tacón de su bota, y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Escuchó la risa malévola del asesino.

Sintió un dolor punzante en el tobillo, este era su final. No podría correr, lo único que quedaba era rogarle a Dios por morir rápido, sin dolor.

-Mmm…Al fin estamos juntos-Habló con voz ronca el Fénix, excitado por haber cumplido su meta. Por tener en sus garras a esa bellísima mujer.

-N-No me hagas daño- Imploró Hinata, secando las lágrimas que bañaban su cuello.

El Fénix la levantó por el brazo, y le tapó la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo blanco, haciendo que perdiese la conciencia.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sasuke golpeó su escritorio, haciendo que su vaso de café se volteara y mojara algunos papeles.

Maldijo al demonio y todos los infiernos… ¿Dónde se había metido Hinata?

Naruto entró a la oficina de Sasuke, cuidadoso de que no intentara matarlo.

-Ehh… ¿Sasuke?-Inquirió nervioso el rubio.

-¿¡Qué quieres!?-Gritó molesto el azabache, limpiando el reguero que había hecho.

-Han reportado una desaparición…-Informó el muchacho, dejando unos papeles sobre el escritorio de Sasuke, quién lo miró confundido- Hinata desapareció.

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto. Descargó su furia con su escritorio, el que terminó patas arriba en el suelo.

-S-Sasuke… Escúcha, hay testigos-Comunicó con miedo Naruto. Si algo sabía él, es que no debía estar cerca de Sasuke cuando este se enoja. Al menos que odies tu vida, tanto, como para estar dispuesto a que te mate. Y Naruto no estaba dispuesto a morir.

Sasuke tomó a Naruto por la camisa, y lo penetró con aquellos ojos ónix que causaban tanto miedo al Uzumaki.

-Vieron entrar a un hombre, con una mujer en brazos, en un edificio viejo de la calle 4- Sasuke lo soltó de inmediato, y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Naruto lo siguió.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hinata abrió con pesadez sus ojos.

Se encontró en un cuarto viejo, con muebles antiguos, y un espejo frente a ella.

Se vio, atada a una silla, amordazada.

Gimió de miedo al ver a un hombre acercándose a ella. Con ropa negra, y una máscara en su cara.

-Hola, preciosa-La saludó con voz dulce, enamorada-¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy feliz, porque estamos juntos… _De nuevo._

Hinata frunció las cejas al escuchar el "De nuevo"

-¿No me recuerdas?-Hinata negó con la cabeza, viendo como el hombre se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Se subió la máscara a nivel de la nariz, dejando sus labios carnosos al descubierto. Quitó la mordaza a Hinata, y la besó con pasión y fiereza.

Hinata se resistió a aquel desesperado beso. Pero sintió ese sabor que conocía tan bien. Ese olor embriagante del que nunca se cansaría de oler. Era _él._

Poco a poco, el Fénix se separó de ella, con una sonrisa victoriosa y llena de arrogancia.

-D-Deidara…-Susurró incrédula Hinata.

-Uhm… Si me recuerdas, cielo mío-Rió, con voz risueña e infantil.

-¡No puede ser! Y-Yo…te…-Hinata sintió como su labio inferior temblaba, y como su piel se erizaba de tan solo pensarlo.

-¿Me mataste?-Deidara rió- Eso creías…

Hinata gritó pidiendo auxilio. Si alguien le daba miedo, ese era Deidara. Su instinto sanguinario, y su sed de sangre casi insaciable.

Pero ella sabía, que él quería venganza. Y no iba a descansar, hasta que Hinata pagase todo lo que hizo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sasuke bajó de su motocicleta, entrando al edificio viejo con un arma en mano.

Naruto lo siguió, llevando consigo un arma de fuego.

El Uchiha pateó una puerta, y maldijo al ver que no había nadie.

Naruto lo siguió escalera arriba. Corriendo al escuchar varios gritos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gaara jugaba entretenidamente con la pequeña Zara.

Le entregó un juguetito. Zara lo recibió gustosa, y rió jugando con el.

El pelirrojo cargó a la pequeña. Besó la frente diminuta de la niña recordando las palabras de su sabia hermana…

_-Algún día, sabrás lo que es amar… _

-Ya sé que es amar, Temari…-Susurró al viento, cargando paternalmente a su sobrina.

_Flash Back._

_Gaara bebió de su café antes de comenzar._

_-Yo quiero pedirte un favor…-Comunicó Gaara, Hinata solo asintió interrogativamente, ansiosa por saber lo que el Sabaku no le pediría- Necesito que… Me ayudes a cuidar a Zara, ella necesita una madre._

_-Gaara, yo… -Hinata dudaba en si aceptar o no- Claro que sí._

_El pelirrojo hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. _

_La Hyuga le sonrió dulcemente._

_Fin Flash Back _

-No sé si se lo pedí solo por ti…O también por mí-Dijo Gaara, viendo como la pequeña jugaba con su mano.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hinata trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Deidara, quién la aprisionaba, buscando poseer sus labios.

Hasta que se escucha un golpe. Hinata abre sus ojos, y se encuentra a un Deidara tirado en el piso, con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Sube su mirada, y ve a Sasuke, con su puño aún extendido.

-Te voy a enseñar a respetar a las mujeres, maldito- Le dijo, agarrándolo por la camisa.

* * *

_Este es final de chapter... ¡Vamos! Un review, aunque sea chiquitito... ¡No sean malos! _


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Bueno, será la última vez que yo actualice aquí. Pero no se preocupen, de eso ahora se encargará Rose, que tiene más tiempo que yo para hacer esto y no los dejará embarcados. De verdad lamento dejarlos así. Pero espero que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Es obra y gracia del magnífico Kishimoto-sensei. Namaste (?

Fénix Dorado

**Capítulo VIII**

Sasuke agarró por la camisa a Deidara, golpeando sin piedad la mejilla enrojecida de este.

Lo soltó en el piso, mientras el rubio escupía sangre y se reía, como si esa paliza fuese algo de risa.

Naruto apareció agitado. Y se quedó atónito al ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Inquirió preocupado, mientras soltaba a Hinata de aquellas cuerdas que la mantenían apresada.

-¡Naruto! ¿Sacaste a todos de aquí?-Gritó Sasuke exaltado, regalándole otro golpe al ex novio de Hinata.

-Ya me encargué- Le gritó también, acunando en sus brazos el rostro bañado en llanto de Hinata, acariciando su cabello, tratando de tranquilizarla. En vano.

Por su mente pasaban los momentos que pasó con aquel rubio. Y ahora se enteraba de que él, al que una vez amó, es el criminal más perseguido de la capital francesa.

_Flash Back_

_Rozó sus labios con los de ella, saboreando aquel espectacular sabor a melón que tanto le gustaba. Sediento de más, colocó sus manos en la nuca de la chica, profundizando aquel roce, que se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria._  
_Una lágrima salada se escapó de sus ojos perlados, acariciando la mejilla de su compañero amoroso. _

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- Inquirió, preocupado por su novia, el hombre de rubios cabellos y ojos cómo el cielo- No me digas qué es, de nuevo, porqué no puedes tener hijos… Adoptaremos y ya._

_-N-No es eso, D-Deidara…-Trató de excusarse nerviosamente, evitando hacer contacto con aquel tema que la preocupaba de verdad- Es solo qué… Me preocupa este trabajo, este modo de vida._

_-¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?-Habló de forma brusca y desconsiderada, separándose de Hinata- ¡Yo no te pedí que vinieses a vivir conmigo, ni que te unieras!_

_Se dio media vuelta, dejando a su novia con la dignidad por los suelos. Sollozando en silencio._

_Fin Flash Back_

Agarró con fuerza la camisa de Naruto, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos blancos, enrojecidos de tristeza y amargura.

_Flash Back_

_Se levantó del césped, cuando escuchó una explosión a lo lejos. _

_Vio con nostalgia aquella que una vez fue su casa. Como se hundía en llamas, y sufrimiento; en conjunto con la agonía y desesperación._

_Tomó su bolso y caminó colina abajo, en busca de un nuevo horizonte._

_Fin Flash Back_

Sasuke volvió a golpear con fuerza y furia al Fénix Dorado.

Deidara plantó su puño en el estómago del azabache, harto de permitir que lo golpeasen.

Naruto se separó de Hinata, dispuesto a acabar con aquella pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que se llevaba a cabo metros más adelante.

Hinata escuchó un "_tic, tic_" bajo la silla que minutos antes había ocupado. Se acercó a esta, y vio algo que la asustó, e hizo que ahogara un gritillo de terror. _Una bomba…_Pensó.

-¡Sasuke! Hay una bomba- Le anunció Hinata al susodicho, este volteó.

Al ver que estaba desprevenido, Deidara golpeó la mejilla del azabache, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

Cargó su pistola y disparó en dirección a Hinata, esta cubrió con sus brazos su rostro, esperando el impacto. Pero nunca llegó.

Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose a Naruto tirando en el piso con una bala incrustada en su pecho.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando y abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Naruto.

Sasuke corrió hacia Deidara, quién intentaba escaparse. Al ver que estaba fuera de su alcance, impactó una bala contra su tobillo, dejándolo en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor.

El Uchiha miró la bomba, tenían pocas oportunidades de escapar…

**10…9…8…**

Agarró a Hinata del brazo, pidiéndole que se separara de Naruto. Qué no tenían mucho tiempo. Pero la Hyuuga no quería separarse del cadáver de su amigo.

-¡Hinata! Moriremos todos si no nos vamos de aquí- Exclamó desesperado el Uchiha, recibiendo al fin, atención por parte de la aludida.

**7…6…5…4**

Hinata se levantó del suelo, pero no sin antes besar los labios fríos de Naruto.

Sus lágrimas cayeron en el rostro del rubio. Y se despidió de él.

Detalló el perfecto rostro del rubio, fijándose especialmente en sus labios, ahora fríos y tiesos. Sollozó antes de correr junto a Sasuke.

**3…2…1**

**THE END**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Bueno, será la última vez que yo actualice aquí. Pero no se preocupen, de eso ahora se encargará Rose, que tiene más tiempo que yo para hacer esto y no los dejará embarcados. De verdad lamento dejarlos así. Pero espero que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Es obra y gracia del magnífico Kishimoto-sensei. Namaste (?

**Fénix Dorado**

****** Epílogo**

****Dejó que el viento acariciara despacio su cabello suelto.

Miró la luna que adornaba el cielo, que iluminaba todo bajo ella. Resplandecía de belleza; las estrellas a su alrededor nada se comparaban con ella. No eran ni la sombra.

Sonrió al recordar la noche de luna más triste de su vida, más dolorosa.

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke la agarró por el brazo, y corrió junto a ella hacia la ventana…_

_3…2…1_

_Saltaron, rompiendo el cristal de la ventana. Detrás de ellos se escuchó una gran explosión._

_Para la suerte de ambos, cayeron en una piscina, y no se hirieron tanto. Sin embargo, Sasuke entró en estado de coma; y Hinata en depresión._

_Fin Flash Back_

Pero de eso ya habían pasado dos años. Ella vivía en Cataluña (España) junto a la pequeña Zara, qué cada día crecía y aprendía más, y junto a Gaara, su gran amigo y confidente.

Se decidió sentar en un pequeño banco, y miró a su lado una rosa blanca, junto con una nota.

Invadida por la curiosidad, leyó la nota que acompañaba la delicada flor.

_Voltea a tu derecha. _Era lo único que decía la carta.

Hizo caso, y volteó.

Sintió como sus lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse de sus ojos, al verlo parado allí. Imponente, serio. El mismo de siempre.

Se acercó con rapidez a él, y se lanzó a sus brazos con desesperación. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su acción.

-S-Sasuke…-Susurró débilmente, viendo con incredulidad el rostro que yacía a centímetros del suyo.

-Todavía me recuerdas- Afirmó con aquella voz suya, fría, calculadora. Pero con un extraño toque dulce y nostálgico.

-¿Cómo no?-Hinata sonrió, como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Acercaron sus rostros, uniéndose en un beso lleno de pasión, de sentimientos y desesperación.

-¡Mamá!- Se escuchó el grito de una voz infantil.

Hinata volteó de repente, encontrándose con una pequeña de unos dos años.

Su cabello azabache revoloteaba en el viento, y corría a pasos torpes, dirigiéndose a su madre.

Sasuke miró con extrañeza a la mujer frente a él. Y ella sonrió.

Seguido de la pequeña, apareció un hombre de unos treinta años. Su cabello color fuego se mecía con la suave brisa. Trotaba con tranquilidad, alcanzando sin esfuerzo a la pequeña Zara.

Hinata cargó en brazos a la niña, y le dio un dulce y maternal beso en la frente.

-¿Te divertiste con papá?-Preguntó de forma maternal, mirando con dulzura a la chiquilla en sus brazos.

La niña asintió, mirando interrogante al Uchiha de cabello azabache.

-Hola…-Saludó fríamente Gaara, viendo a Sasuke.

Vio la mirada suplicante de Hinata, y entendió a lo que se refería.

-¿Quieres un helado, Zara?- Inquirió dulcemente, mirando a la niña.

-¡SIP!-Gritó eufórica, lanzándose a los brazos del pelirrojo.

Ambos se fueron del lugar, Zara decía los sabores de helado que querría, y Gaara decía que no se comería ni la mitad.

-Sasuke yo…-Hinata fue callada con un dulce roce de labios.

-Voy a pelear por ti- Afirmó el Uchiha, acariciando las mejillas encendidas de la mujer- Sé que estaremos juntos.****

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
_Por qué el amor siempre gana… Y por qué somos un corazón, en dos cuerpos._  
_Fénix Dorado._****

**The End**


End file.
